Sacrifice
by darkangel997
Summary: Song fict. Horatio's having a bad night. oneshot stupid summary i know... r&r please


I just 'discovered' TaTu's song Sacrifice, and it inspired this story.

I admit it, i'm obsessed with Madison... it's not my fault, they haven't said anyting about her since S3 nyway, hope you enjoy this reviews would be most welcome!

_**Sacrifice**_

_**Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me**_

_**Come to me now, slowly  
**_

Horatio pressed play on the video player. His mother came onto the screen, waving at the camera. He couldn't hold back the small tear that fell down his cheek. _Why? _A voice whispered into his mind. Her voice, judging him.

_I thought he was going to hurt you Mom _His thought,

_You killed your father Horatio! _Horatio shook his head, trying to forget the last conversation he'd had with his mother. Another conversation wandered into his mind.

"_You wanted to know why forensics, Speed? This is why" _Horatio had never lied to his team before that day, but he'd lied to Speed. The truth was guilt, for him anyway. There was so many peoples blood on his hands, he wondered if he'd ever pay it back. No one could know how bad things truly were.

_**You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me  
**_

A knock on the door surprised him. Switching off the video he went and opened the door. "Madison?" He asked surprised, his next emotion was concern "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"  
"I don't know why I'm here" Madison admitted. "I was just walking around, I ended up here"  
"It's late. You should be at home"  
Madison nodded. "I know"

She looked so much like his mother, Horatio thought suddenly. "I'll take you"

"No" Madison said suddenly. "Can't we call mom ask her if I can stay here?"  
Horatio immeditly picked up on the emotion. "had a fight with her?"  
"Yeah" Madison mumbled "I don't want to talk about it Horatio"

"Come in Maddy" Horatio said moving aside, to let her in

_**I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience  
**_

Madison didn't mention the alcohol on the coffee table, or the gun that was sitting next to it. She crashed onto the couch and muttered something Horatio didn't quite catch. "What was that?"  
"I said," Madison said sitting up so he could understand "I said I hate my life"  
"Why?"  
"All the kids tease me at school, cause either I don't have a dad, or that my 'dad' is a cop killer" She muttered. "Mom's boyfriend, Josh, is moving in and the fact that I hate the guy doesn't seem to matter to mom, and I don't have anyone to talk to about it anymore, now that Ray's gone to Brazil"

"You have me" Horatio said quietly, sitting next to her.  
Madison shook her head "Not since Marisol died. You died then too"

Horatio looked at his niece. She always managed to surprise him with her wisdom in spite of her age. "I'm here now little one" He whispered

Madison looked up at him. "I know" She said simply.

_**I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
**_

"What's the video?" Madison asked suddenly.

"What video?" he asked innocently

Madison rolled her eyes at him. "The video in the player" She stated pointing at the player.

"It's a home video, from when I was about Ray's age" Horatio said. "Your dad was your age, I think"  
"Can we see it?" Madison asked.

Horatio thought for a moment. Knowing Madison, she'd probably steal it and watch it on her own if he didn't let her now.

"Ok" he said quietly. "We have a problem thought"  
"What?" Madison asked

"You're sitting on the remote" Horatio said, grinning at his little girl. Maddy laughed and threw a pillow at him, along with the remote. The pillow fell before it got to him, but the remote hit Horatio squarely on his forehead. "Your gunna pay for that" Horatio said, grabbing the pillow. He lashed out at her, but Madison ducked, and she escaped from his attack.

_**Can you feel me, solely  
Deeper still and wholly  
With your understanding  
And your arms around me  
**_

Madison's head was against his heart. He pulled the girl closer to his body, trying to gather the warmth and peace that seem to emit from her. He'd never understood the connection between himself and Madison, hadn't even noticed it until Marisol had questioned him about it.

"_You and Maddy are close" Marisol commented as they left Suzie's after a vist_

"_No closer than most family"  
"Horatio I love my sister's kids, but we have nothing like you and Madison do" Marisol informed him. Horatio looked at her, confused. "You two are more like father and daughter than niece and uncle" Marisol said._

"_Whenever I felt like there was nothing left, Madison was there, reminding me she needed me." Horatio admitted. "She's saved me"  
"She's your heart" Marisol said softly._

_Horatio shook his head. "She's my light" He whispered._

_**Can you help me  
Hold me  
Whisper to me, softly  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me  
**_

He picked her up, and took her into the spare room. He placed her into the bed, and sat down next to her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep tonight, unlike some of the other times she'd slept here. Kissing her forhead, he went back into his bedroom, to sleep.

_**I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience  
**_

His eyes opened. Midnight the clock read. There was a lump next to him under his arm. Madison. He never understood how she managed to slip under his radar, but she did, always. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "Whats going on?" She mumbled.

"it's ok baby girl" He smiled comfortingly at her, "I just woke up that's all"

She rolled over, taking his arm with her, and he was sure she was cursing him.

"What was that?" He asked

Maddy glared at him, then fell back asleep.

_**I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice**_

"You didn't fight with your mother did you?" Horatio said conversationally, as Madison ate her breakfast

Maddy smirked "Just work that out did you?"  
"Why did you come last night then?"  
"I don't know" Madison admitted. "I thought you needed me, so I came"  
"I appreciate it Maddy" Horatio said

"Oh man I'm gunna miss the bus. I gotta go" Maddy jumped up, and kissed him quickly "Love you"  
"Love you" Horatio said smiling as hurricane Madison ran out the door.


End file.
